tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Work Song
The Work Song is a song from Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. Lyrics :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :There are jobs across the island today we're on the quay :Loading this and shunting that like fish fresh from the sea :We might be in the quarry or pulling the express :Whatever work we're doing, we always do our best :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :It takes a team of engines to clear snow from the track :But when you're building buildings, you'll need Jack and his pack :They're digging, dipping, loading, whatever duty calls :Filling holes with concrete or knocking over walls :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :What's the next job waiting only time will tell? :If a job's worth doing, we like to do it well :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time :Sodor's always busy with jobs that must be done :Being really useful is not just work, it's fun :Hard work can be dirty with coal and dust and grime :But if we choose to work or play, we choose to work each time Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Cranky * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Patrick * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole Episodes * Thomas to the Rescue * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Emily's New Route * Edward the Great * Fish * Emily's Adventure * Thomas and the Circus * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School * Calling All Engines! * Respect for Gordon * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * Toby Feels Left Out * Thomas' New Trucks * Keeping up with James * On Site with Thomas * Jack Owns Up * Thomas and the Moles * A Happy Day for Percy * Thomas' Trusty Friends * Alfie Has Kittens Gallery File:ThomastotheRescue.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue11.png File:Emily'sNewRoute14.png File:Emily'sNewRoute76.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat3.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat4.png File:HenryandtheWishingTree2.PNG File:JamesGetsaNewCoat5.png File:Fish(Season8)14.png File:Fish(Season8)16.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut47.png File:EdwardtheGreat52.png|Gordon File:ThomastotheRescue38.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks1.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks2.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks24.png File:YouCanDoItToby30.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks37.png File:YouCanDoItToby33.png File:YouCanDoItToby34.png File:KeepingUpwithJames15.png File:KeepingUpwithJames16.png File:KeepingUpwithJames25.png File:ThomasAndTheMoles1.png File:OnSiteWithThomas9.png File:OnSiteWithThomas2.png File:OnSiteWithThomas6.png|Alfie and Jack File:OnSiteWithThomas3.png File:OnSiteWithThomas4.png|Patrick File:OnSiteWithThomas5.png File:AlfieHasKittens39.png File:AlfieHasKittens40.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends64.png File:OnSiteWithThomas33.png File:JackOwnsUp28.png File:ThomasAndTheMoles41.png File:ThomasAndTheMoles42.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends14.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends15.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends16.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends19.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends20.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends21.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus10.png File:AVisitFromThomas3.png File:Percy'sBigMistake87.png File:AVisitFromThomas11.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks7.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks8.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks9.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks10.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur5.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine69.png File:Emily'sAdventure63.png File:AHappyDayForPercy9.png File:MudGloriousMud4.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks28.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks30.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks29.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks34.png File:RespectforGordon72.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks47.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks48.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks49.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks50.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks51.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks55.png File:OnSiteWithThomas1.png File:AVisitFromThomas8.png File:ChickensToSchool31.png File:JamesandBertieatLevelCrossing.png Category:Songs